comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep06 Lost Souls)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Ray Palmer performing a miniaturization test on his A.T.O.M. armor. It fails, and when he tried to adjust it, it explodes, hurling him out of the building as the top floors of Palmer Tech are annihilated...but Ray looks like he's intact. At the campaign office, Oliver meets with Alex and Thea. After doing some campaign stuff, Oliver leaves...and then Alex asks Thea out on a date. She's reluctant, but says it was a nice offer. At Palmer Tech, Felicity is listening to Ray's message on a loop, trying to figure out what she can do to help him. Curtis comes into the lab and, seeing how frustrated she is, tells her to take a break so he can take over. Oliver shows up, and after deciding that Ollie can't be the Green Arrow -- apparently this is a theory that's going around -- he excuses himself. Oliver asks her what's going on, and Felicity tells him that Ray sent the message six days ago, and he's out there somewhere. On Lian Yu, Reiter and his henchman Conklin head down to the chamber where Constantine found the artifact last time. Reiter finds a message on the wall in hieroglyphs, and he sends Oliver to a cove to bring laborers and start digging for something. He tells Conklin to go and watch Oliver. In Starling in the present, Sara is talking to her mother on the phone, letting her know she's alive. She jokes it was easier than the last time. Lance is worried about her, and Sara has lost some of her memories. At home, Oliver tells Felicity that she needs a shower and a nap before she can help Ray. She's upset with him, but ready to agree...until her cell phone goes off. Something she had been compiling has finished loading. She can see a poor-quality video of Ray. He says he's being held against his will by people who want his suit -- and reveals that he's been shrunk small enough to fit inside a small box on a desk. At the Lair later, they find out that he has schematics for a machine at Palmer Tech that should be able to find him. Felicity is frustrated when Oliver tries to invite himself along. On Lian Yu, Oliver is pushing the workers to get more done faster, when one of them stands up and says they need rest. Oliver tells them to take fifteen minutes to eat, and then excuses himself to do the same in peace. Conklin, keeping watch over the workers, offers the man -- named Vlad -- a chance to improve his station. At Palmer Tech, in order to build the machine to retrieve Ray, Curtis says they need a part from Kord Industries, their biggest competitor. While they're talking about it, Donna Smoak comes in and says Oliver invited her. Felicity sends her to Oliver's. That night, Team Arrow is infiltrating Kord Industries. Felicity is angry with Oliver for inviting her mother, but helps the team (plus Sara) break in. In a store room, Sara and Thea find the part they need, but are accosted by security. Sara beats one of the men nearly to death before Laurel stops her and the team runs. Back at the Lair, Ray sends Felicity another message. As he's telling her what he needs, Damien Darhk comes up behind him, and the call cuts out. At the lair, Oliver says they want to send Lance to get a location for Ray. Oliver reveals he's made dinner plans with Felicity's mother and hopes a nice dinner will give Felicity a chance to rest and relax while they wait for more information from Lance and/or the machine from Curtis. Felicity is upset that he wants to resume living his life when ray is in danger. On Lian Yu, Oliver goes to check on Taiana, the woman whose death he helped to fake. He asks her if she's seen Reiter do anything weird, and she says he's generally strange, and has said to some of the laborers that he has "healed their souls." Oliver thinks drugs are just a front for whatever Reiter is doing on the island. At his office, Darhk tells Palmer that he will kill Felicity if Ray doesn't help him. At Oliver's, Felicity's mom has ruined the chicken. When Oliver shows up, he's going to start cooking, but Felicity is so angry with him that her mom excuses herself. When Oliver sits down to talk to her, she says she blames herself for what happened to Ray because she allowed her whole life to get swallowed up in her relationship with Oliver, which isn't like her. Oliver asks if there's something wrong with their relationship and when she can't give him an answer, he says he'll give her some space. At the Lair, Diggle and Oliver share a whiskey while Oliver tells Diggle what happened. After a pep talk, Diggle excuses himself following a text from Lance that he's meeting with Darhk. On Lian Yu, Vlad attacks Oliver as soon as he comes out where he can be seen. He tries to kill him by holding his head underwater. In Starling, Lance meets with Darhk, who isn't happy about being "summoned," ostensibly for a question about Sara. At her apartment, a very upset Felicity gets a visit from her mother, who reveals that when Felicity was a kid, one of her biggest disappointments was something that happened because Donna couldn't afford something -- and she says Oliver loves him and is nothing like Felicity's father. Felicity says that's the problem: that it's too easy to lose herself in Oliver. Her mother says that's how it's supposed to be -- that he's doing the same thing, but they'll find themselves in each other. As the two connect, Oliver texts to say Diggle has Ray's location. Oliver decides that he wants to bring Curtis into the field, since the machine he's making might be able to get them entry into the VERY SECURE building by resizing Ray from the outside. Sara invites herself along, saying she needs to know she can control herself. Outside the building, Oliver is knocked out by the butt of a masked man's gun. Inside, he's chained up and Damien Darhk enters. He sends his lackey away...but when the lackey leaves, it turns out it's Diggle in disguise. This is the plan. Diggle turns off the security systems and Curtis and Felicity base-jump into the building. The Canaries attack from the lobby, attracting the attention of security with Speedy. Upstairs, Darhk is about to remove Oliver's mask when Ollie kicks him to the ground, then tries and fails to shoot him with an arrow stashed nearby. Darhk controls a chain to strangle Oliver. In Darhk's office, Felicity and Curtis can't figure out how to free Ray from the cube he's in. Elsewhere, Oliver manages to vanish into thin air -- and out of the chains -- by distracting Darhk with an explosion. In the office, Ray has enough juice in his suit to weaken the cube and Curtis fires the ray to re-grow him. When security starts to descend, Oliver shows up to tranq them. Downstairs, Sara kills a guard. At the Lair, Felicity is taking Ray home -- but he's going to continue playing dead for a while. It's still her company. In the flashbacks, Oliver killls Vlad, drawing Conklin to the banks to say he'd "better have a story" to go along with the body. At Laurel's apartment, Sara says she needs to handle her Lazarus Pit-related problems in a different way than Thea. She says it's time to really start over. She's going to go visit their mom in Central City and maybe do a road trip while she figures things out. Laurel and Thea are sad, but they understand. Oliver is reading when Felicity comes home. She thanks him for being understanding and helping to save Ray. She tells Oliver they're going to be fine, even though this is all new to both of them, using her mother's words to sell it. The two kiss. Lots. At a restaurant, Lance sits down at the bar for a club soda and is approached by a woman who asks if he's feeling lonely. It's Donna Smoak. At the campaign office, Alex brings some documents to Thea for Oliver to sign. She's visibly upset, saying she's a little stressed out. She asks Alex to take her out for a drink later. At Darhk's office, he has some kind of fold-out map-looking item, which he tells a lackey to test power from the Dwarf Star Alloy on. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Damien Darhk Category:Thea Queen Category:Lazaarus Pit Category:Donna Smoak Category:Star City Category:Lian Yu Category:Taiana Category:Kord Industries Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary